randomtimefandomcom-20200214-history
Erfolge
Erfolge (engl. achievements) sind Auszeichnungen, die man durch das Erledigen bestimmter Aufgaben erhält. Sie sollen einen neuen Spieler in das Spiel leiten und ihm Ziele geben, die er erreichen kann. In Minecraft gibt es einfache und schwierige Aufgaben, welche in einer Art Baum strukturiert sind. Das Erfüllen bestimmter Aufgaben ist die Voraussetzung für das Freischalten weiterer Aufgaben. In der Konsolenedition wird nicht der Baum zur Darstellung der Erfolge benutzt, sondern das jeweilige Erfolgssystem des Betriebssystems der Konsole. Erfolge können mit dem an einen Spieler gegeben werden. Übersicht der Aufgaben Die folgende Tabelle zeigt die bisher in Minecraft enthaltenen Aufgaben und ggf. die Voraussetzung für diese. Schwere Aufgaben sind durch einen speziellen Rand von den anderen Aufgaben abgehoben. Die Übersicht über die bisher erfüllten bzw. offenen Aufgaben kann über das Pause-Menü im Spiel eingesehen werden. Wenn auf der Playstation alle Erfolge erzielt wurden, mit Ausnahme der Zusatzerfolge, erringt man eine Platin-Trophäe . Die Erfolge in der Konsolenedition haben eventuell andere Namen als die hier aufgelisteten Namen der Java Edition. ) an. |10G |Bronze }} \ |pocket=ja\nein |title=Backe Brot |Backe ein Brot aus Weizen |Nimm das Brot von der Werkbank auf. |15G\20G |Silber }} \ |pocket=ja\nein |title=Monsterjäger |Töte ein Monster |Erlege ein beliebiges Monster von Hand, mit einer Waffe oder einem Werkzeug. |15G\20G |Bronze }} Fallschaden nimmt (mindestens 6 Blöcke tiefer Fall). |40G |Gold }} \ |nintendo= \ |title=DIAMANTEN! |Baue einen Diamanten mithilfe einer Eisenspitzhacke ab |Finde Diamanterz, baue es ab und nimm den Diamanten auf. |20G |Gold\Bronze }} \ |title=Spiel mit dem Feuer |Erleichtere eine Lohe um ihre Rute |Töte eine Lohe und sammle ihre Lohenrute auf. |20G |Silber }} \ |title=Das Ende? |Finde das Ende |Finde mithilfe von Enderaugen eine Festung und betrete dort das Endportal. |20G |Bronze\Gold }} \ |title=Das Ende. |Besiege den Enderdrachen |Töte den Enderdrachen im Ende und verlasse es durch das Portal. |40G |Bronze\Gold }} \ |title=Abenteurerzeit |Entdecke 17 der 23 unterschiedlichen Biome |Besuche 17 Biome. (weltenübergreifend) |40G |Silber }} \ |title=Diamanten für dich! |Wirf Diamanten zu einem anderen Spieler oder Zombie |Ein anderer Spieler oder ein Zombie mit der Fähigkeit, Gegenstände aufzuheben muss den gedroppten Diamanten aufheben. |15G |Bronze }} \ |title=Bestens ausgerüstet |Baue eine Spitzhacke, eine Schaufel, eine Axt und eine Feldhacke | |15G |Bronze }} \ |pocket=Ja\nein|nintendo= \ |title=Alphawolf |Zähme fünf Wölfe |Dies muss nicht in einem Spiel erfolgen, mehrere Spiele oder das Laden alter Spielstände zählt hierbei auch. |20G\30G |Silber }} \ |title=Die Zeit vertreiben |Spiele insgesamt 100 Minecraft-Tage | |20G |Bronze }} \ |pocket=ja\nein |title=Der Feilscher |Kaufe 30 Smaragde oder baue sie ab |Kann auch in unterschiedlichen Welten geschehen |30G\20G |Silber }} \ |title=Topfbepflanzer |Stell einen Blumentopf her und platziere ihn | |15G |Bronze }} \ |title=Ein Schild! |Stelle ein Schild her und platziere es | |15G |Bronze }} \ |pocket=ja\nein|nintendo= \ |title=Regenbogensammlung |Sammle alle 16 Wollfarben | |30G\20G |Silber }} \ |title=Haufenweise Bruchsteine |Baue 1728 Bruchsteine ab und platziere sie in einer Truhe | |20G |Bronze }} \ |title=Musik in meinen Ohren |Spiele eine Schallplatte in einem Plattenspieler ab | |20G |Bronze }} \ |pocket=Ja\Nein |title=Zombie-Doktor |Heile einen Zombiedorfbewohner |Wirf einen Wurftrank der Schwäche auf einen Dorfbewohnerzombie und gib ihm einen Goldenen Apfel |40G\20G |Gold }} \ |title=Bogenschütze |Töte einen Creeper mit Pfeilen | |10G |Bronze }} \ |title=Krawattenfarbstoff-Outfit |Färbe alle 4 einzigartigen Stücke der Lederrüstung. | |15G |Bronze }} \ |title=Trampolin |Springe 30 Blöcke nach oben von einem Schleimblock ab. | |15G |Bronze }} \ |title=Tarnung |Töte ein Mob, während du die gleiche Art von Mobkopf trägst. | |30G |Bronze }} \ |title=Kartenraum |Platziere 9 vollständig erforschte, benachbarte Karten in 9 Einzelbildern in einem 3 mal 3 Quadrat. | |40G |Silber }} |title=Güterbahnhof |Verwende einen Trichter, um einen Gegenstand mit einer Kistenlore zu transportieren. | |15G | }} |title=Schmelze alles! |Verbinde drei Truhen mit einem einzigen Ofen über drei Trichter. | |15G | }} |title=Der Beginn |Schiebe einen Kolben mit einem Kolben, dann ziehe den Originalkolben mit diesem Kolben. | |20G | }} |title=Künstliche Auswahl |Züchte ein Maultier aus einem Pferd und einem Esel. | |30G | }} \ |title=Der Student ... |Gewinne ein öffentliches Kampf-Minispiel. | |25G |Silber }} \ |title=Und der Meister ist ... |Gewinne drei öffentliche Kampf-Minispiele in Folge. | |60G |Gold }} \ |title=Nur ein Kratzer |Stecke 100 Schadenspunkte in einer Runde eines öffentlichen Kampfspiels ein. | |40G |Silber }} \ |title=Amor |Erledige zwei Spieler in einer Runde eines öffentlichen Kampf-Minispiels mit Pfeil und Bogen. | |20G |Bronze }} \ |title=Hungerqualen |Erledige einen Spieler in einem Kampf-Minispiel, während du ausgehungert bist. | |20G |Bronze }} \ |title=Meins! |Öffne in einer Runde jede Truhe einer Kampf-Minispiel-Arena. | |20G |Bronze }} \ |pocket=Ja\Nein |title=Freitaucher |Bleibe 2 Minuten unter Wasser. |Trink einen Trank mit Unterwasseratmung, der 2 Minuten oder länger anhalten kann, dann springst du ins Wasser oder schleichst für 2 Minuten auf einen Magmablock unter Wasser. |20G\30G |Silber }} |title=Kaninchensaison |Koche und esse Kaninchenfleisch. | |15G | }} \ |title=Comeback |Gewinne drei Runden in Folge, nachdem einer der Gegner zwei Runden gewonnen hat. | |15G |Bronze }} \ |title=Schneeballlos |Gewinne eine Schneeballrunde ohne einen einzigen Schneeball einzusetzen! | |40G |Silber }} \ |title=Schneesturm |Triff in einer einzigen öffentlichen Runde einen einzelnen Spieler mit 25 Schneebällen. | |40G |Silber }} \ |title=Heißblütig |Triff einen Spieler beim Fallen in die Lava mit einem Schneeball. | |40G |Silber }} \ |title=Schneepflug |Schubse drei Spieler in einer einzigen öffentlichen Runde mithilfe von Schneebällen in Lava. | |15G |Bronze }} \ |title=Oberhand |Bleibe auf der obersten Ebene, während du eine Runde beim Schneeball-Sturz-Minispiel gewinnst. | |15G |Bronze }} \ |title=Underdog |Gewinne ein Sturz-Spiel, während du dich auf der untersten Ebene in einem Schneeball-Sturz-Minispiel befindest. | |15G |Bronze }} |nintendo=nein |title=Organisationsassistent |Benenne eine Shulker-Box in einem Amboss. | |30G |Bronze }} \ |title=Schlittschuhlaufen |Gehe mit Eisläufer-Schuhen auf mindestens einen gefrorenen Wasserblock in einem tiefen Ozean. | |20G |Bronze }} \ |title=Also habe ich das für mich übernommen |Führe eine Karawane mit mindestens 5 Lamas. | |20G |Bronze }} \ |title=Bettwäschewechsel |Färbe dein Bett mit einer anderen Farbe. | |20G |Bronze }} |nintendo=nein |title=Atlantis? |Finde eine Unterwasserruine. | |20G |Silber }} |nintendo=nein |title=Die 7 Meere besegeln |Entdecke alle Ozeanbiome. | |40G |Gold }} |nintendo= |title=Schiffbrüchiger |Iss nichts als getrockneten Seetang für drei Tage im Spiel. |Iss einmal getrockneten Seetang; in den folgenden drei Tagen im Spiel isst du nichts als getrockneten Seetang. |20G |Bronze }} |nintendo=nein |title=Ahoy! |Finde ein Schiffswrack. | |20G |Silber }} |nintendo=nein |title=Meeresbiologe |Fange einen Fisch in einen Eimer. |Benutze einen Wassereimer (oder einen leeren Eimer nur Bedrock Edition) auf einen Fisch, um ihn einzusammeln. |20G\ |\Bronze }} |nintendo= |title=Mit den Fischen schlafen |Verbringe einen Tag unter Wasser. |Verbringe 20 Minuten unter Wasser ohne Luft. |30G |Silber }} |nintendo= |title=Alternativer Brennstoff |Befeuere einen Ofen mit einem getrockneten Seetangblock. | |20G |Bronze }} |nintendo=nein |title=Fassrolle |Benutze Sog,um dir selbst einen Boost zu geben. |Hole dir einen Dreizack, der mit Sog verzaubert ist, und booste dich selbst. |30G |Silber }} |nintendo= |title=Eine Gurke, zwei Gurken, Seegurke, vier |Platziere 4 Seegurken in einer Gruppe. | |20G |Bronze }} |nintendo= |title=Echoortung |Füttere einen Delfin und lasse ihn dich zu Schätzen verführen. |Füttere einen Delfin mit rohem Kabeljau und lasse ihn dich zu Schätzen verführen. |20G |Silber }} |nintendo= |title=Moskstraumen |Aktiviere einen Aquisator |Lege einen Aquisator in eine gültige Prismarin-/Seelaternenstruktur, um sie zu aktivieren. |50G |Gold }} |nintendo=Nein |title=Weltspitze |Platziere Gerüste bis zum Weltlimit. | |20G |Bronze }} |nintendo=Nein |title=Wo warst du denn? |Erhalte morgens ein Geschenk von einer gezähmten Katze. |Das Geschenk muss vom Boden aufgehoben werden. |20G |Bronze }} |nintendo=Nein |title=Zoologe |Züchte zwei Pandas mit Bambus. | |40G |Gold }} |nintendo=Nein |title=Fruit on the Loom |Make a banner using a enchanted apple stencil. |Make a banner using an enchanted apple. |20G |Bronze }} |nintendo=Nein |title=Plethora of Cats |Befriend twenty stray cats. | |20G |Silber }} Trivia * The Lie (Die Lüge) wurde von dem Spiel Portal abgeleitet. Dort heißt es The cake is a lie. * On A Rail (Bahn frei!) ist ein Level in dem Spiel Half Life. * MOAR Tools verwendet das Internet-Meme MOAR, das sich aus more und roar zusammensetzt und ein laut gebrülltes MEHR bedeutet. * Es gibt ein offizielles zu den Erfolgen, Statistiken und Wetter in Beta 1.5 Geschichte |list1= *Erste Programmfunktionen für die Erfolge hinzugefügt |group2= |list2= *Erfolge sind erzielbar **16 Erfolge: Inventur; Dreimal auf Holz geklopft!; Fortgeschrittenes Handwerk; Fang an zu ackern!; Backe Brot; Die Lüge; Zu den Waffen!; Monsterjäger; Cowboy; Wenn Schweine fliegen; Glück Auf!; Technischer Fortschritt; Heiße Angelegenheit; Köstlicher Fisch; Schmiedekunst; Bahn frei! |group3= |list3= *Ein neuer Erfolg: Scharfschützenduell |group4= |list4= |list1= *Zehn neue Erfolge: DIAMANTEN; Wir müssen noch tiefer; Verzauberer; Bibliothekar; Meister des Kampfes; Zurück zum Absender; Spiel mit dem Feuer; Alchemie; Das Ende?; Das Ende. |group2= |list2= *Der Erfolg "Das Ende." besitzt nun als Blockbild nicht mehr den Spawner, sondern das Drachenei }} |group5= |list5= *Der Erfolg "Scharfschützenduell" ist erzielbar |group6= |list6= |list1= *Erfolge und Statistiken werden für jede Welt getrennt gezählt *Durch den kann man Erfolge freischalten *Fünf neue Erfolge: Zeit für Abenteuer; Der Anfang?; Der Anfang.; Leuchtturmwärter; Wiederbevölkerung |group2= |list2= *Ein neuer Erfolg: Diamanten für dich!, er besitzt als Bild den Diamanten *Der Erfolg DIAMANTEN! besitzt als Blockbild das Diamanterz |group3= |list3= *"Diamanten für dich"-Erfolg kann auch erhalten werden, wenn ein Zombie einen geworfenen Diamanten aufnimmt }} |group7= |list7= *Ein neuer Erfolg: "Übermächtig" |group8= |list8= *Die Erfolge werden durch das neue System "Fortschritte" ersetzt und sind nicht mehr verfügbar }} cs:Ocenění en:Achievements es:Logros fr:Trophées hu:Mérföldkövek it:Imprese ja:実績 ko:도전 과제 nl:Prestaties pl:Osiągnięcia pt:Conquistas ru:Система достижений tr:Başarılar zh:成就